


Driftrod but I make them wlw

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humanformers, Just gals bein pals, this is rlly just snippets n stuff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: "You don't know that. And still bored over here. Dying, if you will." Rodimus mumbled as she flopped beside the couch. "And you need attention from me, who is, mind you; trying to beat Opal's butt." Drift finished.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Driftrod but I make them wlw

**Author's Note:**

> Im gay so let's make Driftrod even gayer

"I am literally going to die." 

Drift snorted at her girlfriend's words, her eyes briefly flickering to the ceiling before going back to her video game. "No you're not." She replied as Rodimus splayed herself on the ground dramatically.  
"You don't know that! I could be dying and you don't even care." Rodimus huffed, lips puffed out in a pout.  
"You? Dying? Then who's gonna take care of Phoenix?" Drift asked, tongue sticking out a bit as she narrowed her eyes at her pokemon team. 

Should she trade out her Zigzagoon for her Dragapult, or no? 

Rodimus gave a gasp, getting up from the ground. "You love 'Nix as much as me and you know it." She said, looking around for said cat. "She's a chunky lady, I'll give her that." Drift mumbled. "She's a good weight. It's her double coat!" Rodimus said, locating Phoenix and dragging her in for a hug.  
Phoenix, who had been sleeping on Drifts feet, gave a small sigh as she was lifted.  
"Rodi, she's a tuxedo. They don't have double coats."  
Rodimus pouted again, holding her cat close until Phoenix made a sad noise and let her go. 

But not without a big smooch to the forehead. 

"You don't know that. And still bored over here. Dying, if you will." Rodimus mumbled as she flopped beside the couch. "And you need attention from me, who is, mind you; trying to beat Opal's butt." Drift finished as she looked over her new team.  
"Play Pokemon with me, or Minecraft. The world is yours." Rodimus sighed.

"I bet Mothman wouldn't treat me like this." She mumbled as she picked up her switch and turned it on. "Of course, sunshine." Drift replied with a smile, before returning fully to her game.


End file.
